The Secret Admirer
by Niezza Neko-chan
Summary: Sebuah kesalahpahaman akibat Gray yang langsung 'membeli kucing dalam karung'. Oneshot!


Disclaimer(s): All Chara or Anything Else on Fairy Tail WAS NOT Mine!

Jelek, Abal, OOC, Typo(s), Miss Typo(s), dan lain-lain.

.

.

.

"Blablabla" (Perkataan langsung)

_"Blablabla" _(Flashback tanpa deskripsi)

_'Blablabla' _(Dalam hati)

.

.

.

_"Huahahahaha! Bahkan tidak akan ada wanita yang mau melirikmu, Bocah Es!"_

Perkataan Natsu membuat hatinya mongos-mongos, tidak terima dengan pelecehan Natsu tempo hari. Dengan langkah berdebum disertai wajahnya yang sangar, Gray berjalan yakin menuju guild tempatnya bernaung.

_'Kau akan menarik kata-katamu kembali, Bocah Api!'_

Tapi mengingat kejadian 'itu', Gray membatin pasti jika dirinya cukup berani untuk saat ini, maka dipastikan ia akan mendapatkan 'gadisnya'._ 'Akhirnya, akhirnya!'_

"Natsu!" bunyi 'brak!' saat tanpa dosanya penyihir berelemen es itu mendobrak pintu dua daun di hadapannya akan menjadi awal dari segalanya, membuat semua penghuni menoleh ke sumber terkecuali satu gadis, Cana Alberona yang masih sibuk menenggak tong birnya.

"Aye!"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi kucing, bocah api?!"

"Hah, kau ini!" Natsu yang sibuk memilih kertas-kertas misi menjawab malas tanpa menoleh. "Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, bocah mesum."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Eh?" akibat keheningan yang sunyi, Natsu membalik tubuh, mendapati Happy yang melayang di sampingnya tanpa berkedip dengan mulut tersumpal ikan. "Kau ini kenapa, Happy?" menggulirkan matanya menyapu ruangan, bocah Dragneel itu pun keheranan melihat penghuni lainnya juga melakukan hal sama.

Melongo.

"Ada apa dengan kalian, hah?! Lagipun mana artis porno tadi?!" tangan Happy mengais udara, menggenggam syal kotak Natsu dengan kondisi fisik bergeming sebagai jawaban.

"I-ini mimpi, aye,"

"Huh?" menuju titik di mana arah tangan bergetar sang partner menunjuk, "HUWAAA!" seketika bola mata Natsu keluar sebelum mulutnya menganga lebar tatkala melihat apa yang dilakukan Gray.

Memeluk Cana dengan bibir mereka yang bertemu.

"Bocah semprul! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Natsu mencak-mencak dengan wajahnya yang blushing. "Lagipun pakai bajumu, hentai no gaki!"

Mengabaikan teriakan bak guntur dari Natsu, Gray berlutut dengan tangan menyodorkan cincin es ke arah Cana yang masih melongo, memproses kejadian yang bahkan tidak bisa diimpikannya.

"Terimakasih, terimakasih sudah selalu memperhatikanku walau dalam diam, Cana," bagaikan kesatria berhobikan pujangga, Gray melancarkan ucapannya, memperlihatkan sang Alberona yang masih diam mematung memegang bibirnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SOMPRET?!" Gray melirik sebentar ke arah Natsu yang dianggapnya pengganggu. Dengan efek 'clink' di sudut matanya, senyum tipis tersungging seakan berkata 'bukan kau saja yang bisa mendapatkan cewek, kampret!'.

"Bahkan di saat aku lupa masalah gizi, kau tanpa bicara mengingatkanku. Walaupun kau seolah tidak peduli di hadapanku, tapi kau selalu memperhatikan hal-hal sedetil mungkin tentang kehidupanku," ulasan senyum gentle yang lebih mematikan dari seruling Lullaby tercetak di wajah sang Fullbuster setelah kembali mengunci atensinya pada sang wanita. "Karena itu..." sodoran benda bulat berhias kelopak lily kini di hadapan Cana. "Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku, Ojou-sama?"

Hening.

Hening.

Hening, sebelum...

"Whoooaaa!"

"Su-sugoi ne!"

"Keren, bro!"

"Kakkoi, Gray!"

Kekisruhan pun merebak, mangaum saling bersahutan memenuhi ruangan guild. "Bahkan Natsu tidak seromantis itu saat menembakku!"

Hening lagi sejenak, seketika semua mata tertuju pada Lucy yang reflek menutup mulut. "Li-lihatlah!" seakan mendapat ilham, sang penyihir bintang itu menunjuk kembali pada 'calon' pasangan yang terlebih dulu menjadi pusat perhatian. "Cana menerima Gray!" teriaknya menipu walau sukses.

"A-aku tidak mengerti sama sekali maksudmu, Gray," Cana yang baru sadar menjawab pelan, membuat Gray berdiri dan kembali memeluk sang wanita yang masih setia duduk.

"Aku mengerti," Gray tersenyum tipis, mengelus pelan punggung sang gadis sambil membisik walau cukup didengar seluruh insan. "Aku mengerti kau tidak ingin mempublikasikannya. Maka dari itu, akulah yang akan memulai segalanya," lanjutnya teduh. "Tentang hidup kita,"

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa aku pernah melakukan kebaikan kepadamu?"

Gray menaikkan alis, menyeringai ketika wanita ini belum saja mau mengaku. "Tidak usah berkelit lagi, Cana-chan. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya,"

Alberona melepas pelukannya, menatap Gray dengan pandangan bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" menampakkan sang penyihir es yang sudah menenteng botol bir dan menggoyangkannya di hadapan Cana.

"Inilah kesalahanmu," Gray menjawab bahagia. "Kau meninggalkan botol minumanmu di meja dapurku saat mengirim pasokan makanan, Cana,"

"I-itu kan..."

"Huh?" Gray membalik tubuh menghadap Happy yang buka suara. "Kau mengganggu, Happy!" ketusnya kembali menatap Cana sebelum...

"Itukan minuman yang salah kuambil hingga membuat Natsu mabuk di rumahmu, Gray,"

"Jangan berisik, Ha-eh?!"

Gray membalik tubuh cepat, menatap pernyataan dari sang neko setelah loading-nya sempurna. "A-apa kau bilang?" tanyanya yang kini menampilkan raut aneh berhiaskan banjiran peluh.

"Itu minuman yang kucuri dari meja Mirajane dan memberikannya pada Natsu yang kehausan akibat di rumahmu tidak ada air," jelas Happy yang membuat Gray kecut seketika.

"Ji-jika Natsu dan kau pelakunya, la-lalu..." Gray menoleh takut-takut, merinding merasakan aura mencekam di belakangnya.

"Yang pasti bukan kau, aye!" Natsu seketika guling-guling menahan tawa, merasa geli ketika Gray kini 'hampir' sepintar dirinya.

"Si-siapa?"

"Aku."

Semua penghuni menggulirkan bola matanya pada sumber suara di depan pintu, menampakkan seorang Juvia tengah bersandar pada daun pintu dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lainnya tercipta lingkaran sihir. "Aku yang mengirimkan semua kebutuhan di rumahmu, Gray-kun," bagi mereka yang merasakan bencana, maka mereka pasti bisa melihat Shinigami sedang menjilat parangnya di belakang gadis elegan tersebut.

"Ahahaha..." Gray tertawa garing, lalu melirik Natsu yang kini merapat pada dinding dengan kepala menggeleng kuat. "Kumohon, Natsu," gunamnya ketakutan.

"Happy..." Natsu berbisik. "Haruskah kita membantunya?" tanyanya ngeri.

"Jangan!" larang Happy menahan dengan sorot tak kalah mengerikan. "Bahkan neraka akan terasa pantai saat kau berhadapan dengan wanita yang tengah marah, Natsu," nasihatnya bijak. "Dan kau akan merasa lempengan besi lebih renyah dibanding kerupuk saat merasakan kemurkaannya, apalagi saat ini mereka ada dua."

Natsu mengangguk patuh. "Aye, taichou!" menoleh ke arah Gray yang memohon tak ingin mati muda, sang Dragneel segera lepas landas, memacu larinya secepat mungkin demi terhindar dengan apa itu yang dinamakan penyiksaan sambil berteriak... "SEMOGA KAU DITERIMA DI SISI-NYA, KAWAN!"

Gray melongo. Harapannya sirna sudah. Dan saat ini, ia juga hanya bisa berteriak sebelum suaranya teredam lengkingan dari Cana dan Juvia.

"GRAY FULLBUSTER~!"

"SESEORANG TOLONG AKU~!"

.

.

.

FIN

A/N: Saya hanya seorang newbie, Yoroshiku!

Karena saya menyadari jika fict aneh ini tidak pantas mendapat pujian, sudikah Anda para senpai(Readers/Authors) memberikan saran dan kritik bagi newbie ini?

Ah, ya, satu lagi. Jika memang ada kesamaan antar fict ini dengan fict lain yang terlebih dahulu muncul, maka saya pastikan jika itu adalah murni KECELAKAAN. Dan jika memang fakta itu terjadi, maka dengan segera saya akan menghapusnya. Maklumilah saya yang memang punya keterbatasan membaca di Fandom Fairy Tail.

Lastly... Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^_^

Sekian dari saya, dan sampai jumpa lagi jika memang waktunya. Jaa ne!


End file.
